you're the only thing that can help
by MoonShinesRed
Summary: Donna is battling her violent ex-husband for custody of her three year old son, Mike. She needs help, and who better to help her than Harvey Specter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's been a very, very long time since I've posted anything on here. But it's also been a long time since I've written anything for the suits fandom, so I'm not sure if you guys are on fanfiction or archiveofourown anymore, so this will be posted to both places! I just started rewatcing suits, and I've read all the family fics regarding Harvey as Mike's dad, or Donna/Harvey/Mike as a family, and was inspired. I'd love everybody's fic recommendations? No slash though, guys. **

**anyways, I have three full chapters written for this already and I will be posting once a week for the next three weeks, and then we'll see how my writing has progressed from there. **

**Archiveofourown username: notsofluffyunicorn. If you guys wanna follow me on tumblr, or check out my riverdale, supergirl, Brooklyn nine-nine fics, go ahead! **

**Disclaimer: I legitimately own nothing regarding suits, I am too poor to even celebrate my friends birthday this weekend which sucks, so you guys can keep me company instead. **

* * *

**One **

The same four words were circulating through her mind on a continuous loop. They were pulling at her subconscious viciously, taunting her, threatening her. All she wanted to do was grab at her hair and pull hard, she wanted to do anything, _anything_, to dispel those words from her mind.

_He wants full custody. _

Donna wanted to scream at her social worker as she spoke those four, tiny, life changing words. She couldn't though, for fear of rattling one of the many people that now apparently stood in her way of fulfilling her promise.

"You can't," She began, her voice hoarse. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she begged the tears burning in her eyes not to fall. "You can't let him anywhere near my son. Please, Sara, you don't understand." She pleaded. "He's.. Mike's birth father, he's not a good man."

Sara's eyebrow cocked suspiciously, her eyes visibly narrowing as she seemed to take in Donna's flustered appearance. Donna's back straightened in response, her own eyes squinting slightly as she mentally begged for Sara not to pursue her on this.

"Don, you know I can't just take your word for it," She said cautiously, seemingly picking her words very carefully. "We're either going to need the full story, or you're going to have to just let the chips fall where they may." She explained diplomatically, her hands stretching across the table to grasp Donna's.

Her eyes moved from Sara's and over to her three year old little boy who was curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully after being awake half the night from a nightmare. Her heart was aching painfully as the dread, panic and years old terror threatened to overwhelm her. She could quite happily live the rest of her life without ever thinking, seeing, or talking about Jackson Ross ever again. However, the thought of Jackson even having a chance of getting her son… her blood was boiling.

"Listen to me," She hissed out quietly, her eyes not straying from Mike's sleeping form. "Jackson is not a good man. He abused me for nearly two years, and he didn't care who saw. He certainly didn't care that our son was feeding from me when he threw me across the bedroom." She revealed grievously, her gaze finally meeting Sara's as she readied herself to open up about her ex-husband to someone who was still essentially a stranger. "He controlled my entire life. He pushed everyone out of my life, including my parents. Jackson was clever, he made sure he left me vulnerable, he made sure I had nobody left in my life apart from him." She divulged, her throat beginning to close up.

Sara held her hand up to pause her in her story. "Donna, are you telling me that the man trying to gain custody over Mike is abusive? He's dangerous?" She inquired, her tone severe as she wiped underneath her eyes, not bothering to hide the fact that the tidbits of information Donna had entrusted her with had affected her.

Donna nodded her head furiously. "That is exactly what I'm saying, Sara. You need to help me, he can't get anywhere near Mike." She begged, standing up and walking around the kitchen island to get to her son. Her arms were aching with the need to hold him. She needed to be near him to feel any semblance of calm. She skilfully hoisted the sleeping Mike up into her arms and held him close, her nose pushing against the soft strands of his hair as she breathed him in deeply. "Please." She implored, glancing up at Sara.

Sara inhaled sharply and shook her head, as though something wild had completely crossed her mind. "I can't promise anything, but I'm going to help you." She vowed. "I'm a victim myself, Donna, and if what you're saying is true… then I'm not prepared to stand by idly while there's a possibility that an innocent child can end up in a dangerous environment."

Donna sagged in relief and held Mike that little bit tighter.

"My advice? Get a lawyer. I'm officially _your _social worker, so I can plead your case with Child Services, but they will have questions. Your only option at this point is to report your ex-husband to the police. That's where the lawyer is going to come in, because you will be asked a lot of incriminating questions from Jackson's attorney, and it won't be pretty. If Jackson decides to fight your for custody even after the police report has been made and no charges have been pressed, than your lawyer will need to fight for you on that, too."

Donna listened intently to Sara's advice, her eyes following the shaky movement of the slightly older womans hands as she gathered her things together. "Sara," She breathed. "I - thank you, so much. A friend of my mothers is an assistant at one of the top firms, I'll call her as soon as you leave and set up a meeting with some lawyers." She nodded firmly, more to herself than to the social worker. "I honestly can't thank you enough for this."

Sara shook her head instantly. "Don't thank me until that little boy in your arms is yours permanently."

Donna quietly followed her out into the hall, her hand rubbing up and down Mike's back as he snuggled closer, his face nuzzling against her throat. She felt the inexplicable urge to just cry, but Mike was her anchor. Instead of cry, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll call you as soon as I've met with my lawyer. What will you do?" She questioned, using her hip to hold the door of her apartment open.

"I'm going to put in a request that all further action is ceased until a police report has been made. I have to note down the allegations being made against his father, of course, but the most that'll happen from our end until the police decide if he's being charged is you might have a couple of phone calls, and you might see me a few times." She shrugged nonchalantly. "One thing at a time though, yeah? I know how hard this is, Donna, and I know the only real reason you're even risking reporting him is for that little boy. You're a good mom, and I'm going to try really hard to keep him with you." She smiled softly at her before spinning on her heel and heading towards the elevator.

Donna shut the door as quietly as she could manage before walking towards her bedroom, intent on laying Mike down for the reminder of his nap on her bed where she could lay next to him and make the phone call that would get the ball rolling on this, quite frankly, terrifying decision of hers.

"Norma? Hi, it's Donna. Donna Paulsen," She greeted shyly when the phone was answered. She curled up closer to Mike and glanced down at him, his beautiful face only solidifying her decision. She breathed in deeply and steeled herself.

"Norma, I need a list of all the best lawyers you've got."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not sure on my portrayal of Donna to be honest, but at this point I'm just trying to introduce you to her character and how her mind works so...**_

**Chapter two! I can't believe how much traction this has picked up over the week! I'm amazed, and incredibly thankful. This story literally just came to me when I began writing the first paragraph of chapter one. It popped into my mind, and within minutes I'd had the whole thing mapped out clearly, now, it's just a question as to whether I can portray it as clearly as it's written in my mind. **

**Next chapter will be out same day and time next week! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it. I usually jump the gun when my chapters are written, by the way. I get impatient, so usually, this chapter would be posted on the Friday 15th. So, the day after my first chapter. But, I'm trying to give myself some leeway this time so I can keep my writing flow going! Here's to hoping. **

**The rating is M because of swear words, possibly looking at some smut later on, and at one point there will end up being somewhat graphic depictions of abuse. That's why I've left it with minimal explanations right now, because I'm only going to use the graphic descriptions once. I will put a warning at the top of the chapter so you don't have to read if it's something that can be harmful to yourselves. **

**I just wanted to point out that I'm going through something quite... tough, and my inspiration is sadly lacking, so only half of chapter four has been written, and at this point I was aiming for being on chapter six. I'll hopefully have it finished within two weeks, ready to be posted. **

**Disclaimer; still don't own a thing. **

**Two **

Donna was certain that she had never seen a more intimidating building in her life. Although, she wasn't exactly sure if the building itself was making her feel a little woozy or if it was the fact that there was quite possibly a person in the aforementioned building that she would have to trust with her deepest, darkest secret. Her biggest regret. Her worst nightmare.

"Oh, shit," She whispered, quickly grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket and staring down at the lock screen photo of Mike dressed up as a little wolf for halloween last year. She used the photo to remind herself of exactly why she was even doing this. There was always going to be someone else she had to think about now, always going to be someone else she had to put first. There was always going to be her precious Mike, for whom she'd always have to be brave for. "Shit. Shit."

She tilted her head back and inhaled slowly, wincing as her chest constricted slightly in warning. Bending her head forward again, she began inhaling and exhaling slowly, following her usual breathing exercise for when she was in the throes of a panic attack, which is exactly where she was heading right now, in what she was sure was the biggest elevator she'd ever been on.

_What the hell is with this grandiose building, with its large doors and stupid elevators? _

Straightening up her blouse and smoothing down her jeans, she straightened her back and walked towards the receptionist.

"Pearson Hardman, how can I help you today, ma'am?" The perky receptionist inquired, her teeth on display as she grinned almost comically at her. Donna snorted quietly and barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the girl.

"Uh, are you new by some chance?" She asked, leaning over the desk slightly. She watched in amusement as the receptionist's cheeks began flushing as she nodded bashfully, her eyes flashing with something akin to fear. "Okay, well, dial it down a little. You're trying too hard. If you keep trying that hard, you won't keep this job for long. Trust me. It gets too exhausting. Next time, just state the name of the firm, and ask if you can help. Give a welcoming smile, so lose the teeth, and never refer to anyone as sir or ma'am unless directed otherwise. It's common knowledge that it's polite to refer to them as such but right here, you are the face of the firm, and not everybody is comfortable being called sir or ma'am, so that's a bad first impression on the firm." She explained, almost as though spouting off a technical statistic she'd memorised.

That was who she was in a nutshell though, a babbling, albeit helpful, anxious mess whenever she felt panicked.

The receptionist seemed to soak up her words as she nodded furiously, eyes bright with gratitude. "Okay…" she trailed off nervously, biting her lip. She inhaled sharply and shook her head. "Pearson Hardman, how can I help?" She smiled softly, her lips quirking noticeably as she maintained eye contact.

Donna nodded happily. "Just like that." She praised. "Sorry, I was a receptionist for three years, and I learned all of that the hard way." She shrugged. "Anyway, I have a meeting with Harvey Specter?" She finally glanced up and looked around, intrigued by the copious amounts of people in suits behind the glass wall just behind the reception desk that curved in a large oval, spanning most of the middle floor, leaving a seating area on either side of the desk.

The receptionist nodded immediately. "Ah, yes, I have it right here. Name please?"

"Donna Paulsen."

She clicked on her mouse furiously for a moment, her eyes squinting as she studied the screen. "Okay, Mr. Specter has requested for us to take you directly to a conference room and he will meet you in there. If you could follow me…" She stood up, brushing off her skirt and cocking her head slightly in the general direction of the firm.

Donna pushed off the desk and followed the receptionist, glancing down at her phone and allowing the familiar plains of her sons face to comfort her racing heart the closer she got to the conference room.

"Okay, Miss. Paulsen, if you could just take a seat. Mr. Specter will be here momentarily. Can I get you a glass of water?"

Donna smiled and nodded politely, hiding her shaking hands underneath the table as she took a seat on the far right of the large oak table. She didn't want the receptionist to see her uncertainty, she _had _made a good first impression, after all.

She waited until the receptionist had left the room before exhaling shakily. Her entire body was vibrating with nerves and she shifted her weight slightly. An image of Mike wriggling around restlessly in front of her whenever she tried to get him to calm down popped unbidden into her mind and she snorted softly in amusement, already feeling her heart calm slightly.

Her overeager, impulsive, extremely active puppy.

"Donna Paulsen?"

Donna glanced up and stared almost stupidly at the attractive young lawyer who'd opened the door slightly, his head just peeking in as he clarified his suspicions. She shook her head slightly and cleared her throat, smiling politely at him.

"Yep, that's me," She affirmed, standing up from her seat so she could meet him in the middle for a handshake. He grasped her hand firmly in his and shook it a few times, his fingers tightening around her knuckles slightly before he retracted and motioned for her to sit down again.

The receptionist knocked on the door and quickly ran into the room with her glass of water, looking almost terrified at interrupting them.

"Calmly," Donna couldn't help but mutter as the glass was placed in front of her. "You were invited in after doing something for the client. Don't look so skittish. People will question the workers." She intoned, remembering vividly a time where she'd been the skittish little girl running into private rooms for people at the doctors surgery she'd worked at in college.

The receptionist smiled thankfully and waved before exiting the room, leaving Donna alone with her potential lawyer. The raised eyebrow and confusion on his face caused her to pause and wince.

"Sorry," She offered apologetically, swallowing some of her water quickly before placing the glass on the table again. "I - the poor girl sucked at being a receptionist." She shook her head slightly at Harvey's incredulous bark of laughter. "I was just giving her some tips. You'll have to tell me if it makes any difference to her work performance."

Harvey shook his head and grinned, and Donna thought momentarily that he looked better when he was smiling.

"I can't say that I've ever had a client come into the firm and discuss work etiquette with the workers. I'll be sure to let you know if you've improved her work ethic though," He smiled at her, laughing again. "So, I haven't exactly got a lot of information on here as to why you want a lawyer. I have written down that you need someone to back you up with the police and a possible custody battle? I'm going to need a little more than that…" He informed her, immediately slipping back into professionalism.

Donna breathed in deeply, counted to five, and began speaking.

She told him everything, in vivid detail. Explaining years of abuse, forced marriage, the hard pregnancy, the threats after Mike was born, and finally getting free. There was no Mike with her, the picture a poor substitute to the real thing, so there was nothing there to stop her from crying when she informed him of the petition for full custody.

"Jesus Christ," Harvey cursed, staring at her pensively as he handed her another tissue. "That's - that's, that's rough." He said helplessly. "Okay, I'm completely willing to take you on as a client, in both the abuse allegation and custody battle if need be. Hell, Donna, I'll take you on as pro-bono if I have too." He exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time.

The genteel way in which Harvey had greeted her with at the beginning of their meeting had proven Norma's words to her. Harvey did seem like the no-nonsense, slightly arrogant, unfeeling lawyer. Although, looking at his pale face and slightly shaky hands, Donna was less than inclined to agree with her previous observations.

Donna smiled shakily at him. "Thank you, Harvey. I really appreciate all of this, you have no idea." She whispered. "I can't let him have Mike, fuck knows what he'll put my little boy through."

Harvey agreed with her readily. "Of course, I understand that," He smiled as empathetically as he could manage. "Okay, when are you planning on making the police report?"

"Uh, as soon as possible I guess. I can't really do it today because the babysitter has to leave soon," She glanced down at her watch. "She'll be leaving as soon as I get back and I don't really want Mike to hear any more than he's already seen. God knows what that mind of his will come up with if he ever hears of any of this." She felt sick just at the thought of it. "Uh, I can see if she can watch him again tomorrow?" She quizzed helplessly, biting her lip.

Harvey was studying her with enough intensity that she could feel the beginning of a blush settling over the swell of her cheeks. She cleared her throat slightly and smirked as Harvey jolted slightly. "Actually, the firm here has a daycare a few floors down. It helps mothers and fathers adjust for the first two years of pre-school and they can still spend their breaks with the kids. You're a client of mine, so technically you're with the firm. I can see if they'll take Mike tomorrow?" He offered. "All the workers are checked completely, and they are funded by the firm, so, I think Mike would be safe there."

Donna mulled it over, thinking of how clingy Mike was and how he would no doubt panic at being left alone. "I don't know, I know this is important but I have to put my son first. He's a very anxious little boy and I don't know if he'll stay with strangers…"

"It's worth a try though?" Harvey implored, catching her eyes and she startled slightly at the reassurance there. It had been a long time since anybody had tried to help her, and she wasn't sure if the feeling in the pit of her stomach was fear, or the beginnings of affection for her newly dubbed lawyer. "If he really hates it then you can take him home. If we have too, we'll just get the report taking at yours whenever that babysitter of yours is next free and can keep Mike occupied."

Donna nodded. "Yeah, okay. What time should I bring him by?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. One week later. I'm glad so many of y'all are liking this! I'm so grateful to every single one of you that've read my story. **

**Won't lie, this isn't my favourite chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless. Chapter four is done, but I haven't checked it or anything. Life has been... rough. I can't promise that I'll manage to post next week with everything going on, but I can promise that I won't be abandoning the story. I don't always hold up to deadlines because sometimes, life gets in the way of writing, but I haven't abandoned any of my stories. **

**Three **

"Mike, this is Harvey, Mommy's new friend." She jogged Mike up slightly, grinning as his infectious giggle echoed throughout the fifteenth floor of the large building that she was still somewhat in awe of. "Can you say hi to Mommy's friend?"

Mike grinned at her and nodded, tilting his neck slightly to meet Harvey's curious gaze. "Hiya!" He greeted exuberantly, his cheeks flushed brightly as his eyes danced with mirth. This was her favourite version of her little boy. She loved every part of him fiercely, of course, but she was happy when he was indubitably happy. It was odd though, she had half expected him to shy away from Harvey, and hide into her neck. Maybe, just maybe, they were all stepping out of their comfort zones.

"Hi Mike," Harvey chuckled, stepping forward and crowding their space slightly. "Mommy told me so much about you last time I saw her. You're a smart little kid, aren't you?" He phrased it as a question as he reached into his pocket. "I got you this. I figured it'd keep you busy for a while." He shrugged, handing the three year old a rubix cube and a book filled with tips, tricks and techniques.

Mike carefully gathered the two objects in his arms and stared up at Harvey as though he hung the moon. "Thank you, Ha'vey," He grinned, unable to correctly pronounce Harvey's name. He hadn't quite manages his 'r' sounds yet. "I like it!" He enthused.

Donna smiled brightly at Harvey, a small part of her relishing at the blush now vibrant on the man's cheek at the unspoken praise. "You didn't have to do that, but I - we really appreciate it. Thank you."

"Well, I have ulterior motives," He confessed. "I was hoping by giving him something to concentrate on it might help make the separation easier on him, and by extension, you too." He explained, shrugging uncomfortably. Donna half wondered if this so-called uncaring lawyer was the way he was because he simply struggled with emotions. Although, she imagined it made his job that little bit easier if he didn't care so much about the clients.

Donna smiled thankfully at him, already feeling the relief swirling in the pit of her stomach as Mike slipped from her arms and walked away in front of them, almost walking into everything and everyone.

"Mike! Sweetie, put the book down until we get there, please. You're going to hurt yourself or someone else!" Donna called, darting forward and tugging her son away from the pillar he was centimetres away from crashing into.

She glanced up at Harvey's amused face, and shook her head. "He's not exactly a fluent reader, but what he can read will completely suck him in to a different universe." She rolled her eyes fondly, tilting her head slightly for Harvey to watch her wayward son.

Mike hummed in what she supposed was agreement but refused to look up from the book. Donna sighed in exasperation, but was stopped from doing anything else when her phone rang.

"I'm sorry, it's the social worker." She apologised, her eyes glancing between Harvey and Mike as her thumb hovered over the decline button.

Harvey shook his head and began heading towards Mike, smiling almost timidly at her. "It's okay; it could be important. I've got my eye on this little guy." He reassured her, waving her off as he began shadowing Mike's movements, gently moving him out of harm's way and apologising to everyone he almost walked into.

Donna giggled with amusement as the man she'd pegged as cool and collected the majority of the time quickly became flustered after the numerous amounts of apologises he was making on behalf of her son. Her ridiculous little boy, always so invested in something from start to finish.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice slightly breathless from her giggles. "Sara?"

"Donna, are you okay?"

Donna chuckled warmly and nodded, before remembering Sara couldn't actually see her. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just watching my new lawyer follow Mike around the building. He bought him a rubix cube and a book, and Mike's now reading the book as though it's the most important thing in the world. I think he's almost mowed down thirteen people at this point." She smiled, walking just slightly behind the two guys.

"That kid of yours," Sara said warmly, her own chuckles echoing through the phone. "I've been asked by my supervisor to ask what your plan is regarding the police report?" She asked almost apologetically.

Donna sighed quietly, her good mood instantly evaporating. She watched as Harvey led Mike over to a bench seat pushed against the wall by what she guessed was the daycare centre. "I'm actually in the process of introducing Mike to a daycare at the firm, if he's okay with staying then I'll be heading down to the police station with Harvey today to make the report. If not, then I'll be making it at the end of the week when my regular babysitter is free."

"Okay, perfect. I'll let my supervisor know the game plan. Good luck." She offered, hanging up the phone before Donna could thank her. She sighed softly, her heart beginning to hit against her ribcage again now that her mind was focused on the police report she would have to make.

She shook her head and steeled herself, smiling down at her little boy as he glanced up at her, making sure she was still near him. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked over towards her lawyer and favourite person in the entire world.

"Okay, let's do this!" She enthused, pushing all the excitement she could muster into her voice. "Mike, sweetie, Mommy's going to take that book for a minute until we get you settled in there okay?" She informed him, crouching down and waiting patiently for her son to hand over the book that he now apparently worshiped.

"But, Mommy," He whined, wriggling around restlessly. "Am 'eading it!" He protested as he slowly handed the book over, glancing up at her with something in his eyes that almost resembled betrayal.

Donna chuckled and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "I know you're reading it sweetie, and you can get back to reading it in a second, okay? I just need you to come with me for a minute." She bartered, lifting him up and placing him on her hip easily.

She sighed softly as he buried his face into her neck. Her heart was already slowing down to more manageable levels, and with every stroke of her hand across his back, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Okay, let's go!" She beamed, pressing a kiss to Mike's forehead and heading straight towards the doors with painted butterflies, bumble bees, and elephants on the wood doors.

She could feel Harvey's eyes on her, and she glanced at the door, refusing to meet his eyes. She had no doubt just made a complete fool of herself, and _was it really that obvious that Mike's some kind of crazy zoloft or something? _

"Mike, remember what I said to you at home?" She asked him softly as Harvey quickly signed all their names down on the clipboard balanced on the door.

Mike nodded and moved away from Donna slightly so he could meet her gaze. "Mommy has somethin' impo'tant to do and Mike should stay and have fun with the othe' people." He recited, his face as serious as a three year old could manage. "But Mommy, I'm miss you," He protested, capturing her face between both of his hands. "You my mommy, s'pose to stay with Mike!"

"I am your mommy, honey," She agreed firmly, leaning forward and rubbing their noses together. "And you're my Mikey. I'm leaving you with some really nice people that Mommy met yesterday and you know Mommy only leaves you with people she likes. And I always come back, don't I? You're stuck with me forever, Mike." She promised, relishing in his little giggle as their noses bumped off one another. "I promise you, I'm coming back, okay? But I need to go and do some important stuff with Harvey…" She trailed off and they both tilted their necks slightly to look at the man in question.

"Ha'vey," Mike called, stretching his arms out for the man.

Donna glanced up at Harvey in shock, unable to connect this open little kid to her usually shy little kid. She slowly handed Mike off to a skittish looking Harvey, who looked more constipated as the seconds went by. She turned her face into her shoulder and coughed to hide her laugh. When she looked back up at the two boys, she took note of Harvey's uncomfortable glower and smiled serenely at him.

"Ha'vey, will you b'ing my mommy back?" He worried, biting his bottom lip as the shyness he'd been lacking before seemed to creep up on him now that he was closer to the man that was in fact, a stranger. "P'ease, bring her back, 'kay?"

Harvey softened almost imperceptibly, but because she'd been studying them so intensely, Donna could see the furrow in his brow soften, the look in his eyes melt, and his muscles relaxing slightly as the corners of his mouth tilted up.

"Of course, kid," He promised. "Your mommy and I will do this important thing and then I'll bring her straight back to you." He reassured the toddler. "Is that a deal? You'll let me take your mommy for a little while so long as I bring her back?" He clarified, sharing an amused smile with Donna.

Donna watched, her heart full of love for her little boy as he nodded happily and clumsily shook the older man's hand. He wriggled around and spilled out of Harvey's arms and onto the floor, running full-speed towards the shrieking and giggling echoing out from down the little corridor.

"Mike! Wait!" Donna called, rolling her eyes affectionately as she picked up her own pace and followed her over-energetic kid down to the daycare.

Mike stood frozen in the doorway, glancing around at the kids and adults in fear. "Mommy," He squeaked, turning to face her. "Is 't okay fo' me to be a little bit sca'ed?" He asked quietly, tugging at her jacket as he nibbled his thumb.

"Oh, puppy," She sighed, bending down and enveloping him into a hug. "Of course it's okay for you to be scared. This is a big thing. But you'll be okay, I promise. You can read your book and practice on your new toy while you're here, okay?" She promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead before gently ushering him into the room.

"Is this Michael Ross?" One of the workers called happily from her seat on the ground. "I'm Janet! Nice to meet you Michael!" She greeted happily.

Donna had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She couldn't quite understand the misconception of using the high-pitched, over-enunciated tone of voice when talking to toddlers. "He prefers Mike," She informed her, smiling politely. "Okay, why don't you go and find somewhere to sit? I promise you, I'll be back soon, okay?" She bent down and squeezed him into a hug again. "Here's your book, have you still got your toy?" She asked, handing him the book and smiling softly at him as he nodded immediately and pulled the rubix cube from out of his jacket pocket.

"Love you, mommy," He whispered, kissing her cheek before drawing away and tilting his own face towards her.

She smiled, her heart aching with the amount of love she felt for the kid. "I love you very much, Mike," She pressed her lips against her cheek, chuckling as he squealed and ran off to sit down at a table in the corner.

She stood back up and met the worker by the door of the daycare room where her and Harvey were conversing.

"Look, his mom and I have some stuff that needs doing, but he's extremely nervous of being alone. If for any reason you can't get ahold of his mother straight away, call up to the firm, and get my secretary to phone me. I don't want to have the kid panicking more than he needs to if he starts to feel uncomfortable."

Donna's chest fluttered with affection. There had never really been a time in Mike's life where he had multiple people who put him first. The only person who cared about Mike's interest was her, and she had resigned herself to that fact. Hearing someone who had known her kid for less than an hour put his interests above everyone else's, including hers, made her practically melt on the spot.

"Hi, I'm Mike's mother. Donna Paulsen." She smiled politely and shook hands with Janet. "I actually met with someone else yesterday, uh, Louise?"

"I'm Janet, I'm the manager here at PH little-tots," She greeted. "Louise only works three days a week, and I was at an appointment yesterday, but I'm the one who runs this shindig." She said warmly. "Mr. Specter here has already informed me that your son is a little nervous…" She trailed off as the threesome turned to look at Mike who had gotten himself set up in the back of the room, the book laid out in front of him as his chubby little fingers twisted the rubix cube unsurely. His face was screwed up in concentration as he mouthed quietly to himself, finally shutting the book and pushing it away to give himself some more space.

"He doesn't socialise well, unfortunately. He's incredibly intelligent, and has an eidetic memory. That book there, he's already read everything he can manage and he'll remember that for the rest of his life now." She shrugged. "He's nervous because his last daycare teacher exploited him to everyone and anyone and I had to fight off many people who tried to push me into putting him in middle school. He's three for god sake," She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, you seem nice enough and Harvey recommends you, but if you tell anybody outside of this room about my son's intellect, I will sue you."

Harvey immediately nodded, his arms crossing over his own chest as he seemed to unconsciously mirror her stance. "I will be the lawyer suing you for her," He informed Janet firmly.

Janet nodded and smiled warmly. "That's not something you have to worry about with us, I assure you. I mean, you don't exactly work a few floors underneath a law firm and babysit many lawyers kids without learning a thing or too. I promise, Mike will be well cared for here. If he becomes too restless, or if he gets bored, I'll just print some harder things off the internet. It's mainly all play at the moment anyway, play based learning, so we'll monitor him closely and give him anything he needs." She promised.

Donna felt muscles she hadn't even realised she'd tensed relax at the older woman's words. There surely wasn't much that could go wrong on day one, anyway. It wasn't as though Mike was going to be attending full-time.

"That's - that's actually perfect. Thank you so much, Janet. If anything happens with him, can you contact me? Or Harvey? I did put him down as another contact, considering whenever Mike is here I'll no doubt be out doing work with him." She pointed to her lawyer, who's mouth had slackened slightly at the news that he was one of Mike's contacts. "And you know that only myself will be picking him up, yeah?" She double checked as they began walking back towards the painted doors. Janet quickly closed a large baby gate that spanned the entirety of the wall, securing the children on the other side.

"Yeah, of course. I read over every application myself, so I already know. Try not to worry to much, if there is any problems at all then I'll call you directly." Janet coaxed, giving her a gentle nudge towards the door.

Harvey's hand enclosed around her elbow and he tugged her gently. "He'll be okay, Donna. Let's get this over with as quickly as we can, and then we can get you back here to him." He suggested quietly, waiting for her to nod before pushing open the doors.

Donna looked down the corridor one more time and smiled as her son excitedly showed two of his classmates his new rubix cube. "Okay." She breathed, nodding once at Janet before turning and following Harvey back out onto the main floor.

"I'm terrified of multiple things right now and I'm probably not thinking straight, so if I go to walk out in the road without checking, can you pull me back? Knowing my luck, I'll walk out in front of a bus." She said teasingly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Harvey's sharp laugh echoed throughout the elevator as they stepped into the large metal contraption. "I promise if I see you doing stupid shit I'll try and pull you back into semi-stupid shit land." He replied sarcastically, winking playfully as he pushed the button for the ground floor. "For what it's worth, I think you don't give yourself enough credit. You're not a bad mother for keeping Mike with kids his own age." He informed her stiffly, tugging at his tie slightly as he shuffled around uncomfortably.

Donna raised her eyebrows and glanced at him. "You caught that, huh?" she asked, suddenly just as uncomfortable with the conversation. Nobody had quite managed to notice the guilt she carried around with her all the time regarding her son. This was entirely new territory for her, and she wanted to give Mike his best life, but the problem was, she doubted her decisions regarding his education. How Harvey had managed to ferret that out, she didn't know.

"Yeah… I think you're doing what I would've done. That kid of yours is remarkable, and he has talent. But, he's a kid. He deserves to have a normal childhood like any other kid, otherwise he'll probably end up resenting you for taking that away from him." He imparted his wisdom through gritted teeth. Donna wanted to laugh at him. It was ridiculous how bi-polar he seemed. Warm and comforting one minute, and then closed off and ready to bolt at any given second.

She noticed he was more open when Mike had been with them, but that was just another one of her boys many talents. He was the most adorable little person she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he had this way of slotting himself into your life so irrevocably. Now that they were alone however, he'd gone back to the adorably awkward lawyer she'd met yesterday. Not that she'd ever tell him that, of course.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling slightly up at him before turning away and glancing at her feet, the soft look in his eyes made her cheeks flush brightly.

The elevator doors slid open, and Donna's fear skyrocketed. The second she stepped off of the elevator, there would be no turning back. However, right this very second, all she had to do was press the button that would take her back to Mike and she wouldn't have to do this.

"C'mon," Harvey prompted softly, watching her with an odd look in his eyes as he held his hand out to her. "It'll be okay, I promise."

She inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall. Mike's beautiful, chubby face flashed before her eyes. His bright eyes, alight with curiosity almost twenty-four seven, and his blonde hair. She loved him more than she would ever love anybody, and she refused, _refused, _to have her son taken from her.

"Okay," She breathed, grabbing his hand. "Let's go."


End file.
